Jette
"Hmm? Hmm...I see your future! I see...a bleak future for you all! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Yours is a future of eternal despair. A wild darkness!" - Jette Jette is Prince Cort's right-hand man and second in command. He is responsible for helping Prince Cort build the Mist Generators around Legaia and played a key role in deceiving King Nebular and Queen Minea regarding Prince Cort's evil ambitions. Background *Massive Spoilers* Jette was Conkram's Royal Scientist who was held in the highest esteem by Conkram's Royal Family and the ordinary citizens of the city. During the long and grueling war with Sol it became apparent that Conkram was starting to lose. Jette collaborated with Prince Cort in coming up with a solution to Conkram's dilemma and finding a way toward victory. It is in this process that they came into contact with the rebellious Ra-Seru, Rogue. Rogue provided information on how to build a Mist Generator that would make Conkram's Seru more powerful and it is with this knowledge that Jette and Prince Cort set to work. Once the Mist Generator was built within the basement of Conkram's Royal Palace it was decided that a demonstration was to be held in order to show off the Mist's power. The Mist was supposed to make Conkram's Seru much stronger than before and ensure victory over the Solians. Unfortunately, the Mist only caused the Seru to turn into savage beasts and the entire city was overrun. Due to the valiant efforts of three mysterious heroes the source of the Mist was destroyed and the town was saved. The King and Queen wanted nothing to do with the Mist after the incident and all plans of future use of Mist were scrapped by orders of King Nebular. However, the incident caused something to change in Prince Cort and Conkram's Royal Cabinet. Jette and the rest of Conkram's advisors were adamant about continuing research on the Mist and it was decided that a gigantic Mist Generator would be built within the Absolute Fortress, thereafter named after Jette himself. Jette's brilliance extended beyond his scientific genius. Being a mastermind of deceit he fooled King Nebular and managed to keep Prince Cort's operations a secret, and, as seen in Noa's dream sequence, lured King Nebular into confronting Cort in the basement of the Royal Palace. It is likely that Cort turned on him here, as King Nebular is seen in Conkram stuck in the basement of Conkram when encountered by the Ra-Seru heroes. Eventually the Mist swept over Conkram once more and the entire city was turned into a gigantic Seru. A special Seru that had been left behind after the first Mist incident grew unstable from exposure to the heavy Mist and fused with the entire city and its citizens. After the Mist Generator in the Absolute Fortress was built three more Mist Generators were constructed. A Floating Castle in Karisto Kingdom, a Mist Generator in Sebucus, and a final one in Drake Kingdom. Being Cort's right-hand man and someone of considerable importance to the Mist's goals, Jette was fitted with an enhanced Sim-Seru, greater in power than the evil Rogue that originally contacted them and only second in power to Prince Cort's Seru. Involvement Jette is first seen in Noa's dream sequence at Uru Mais where he notifies King Nebular of an urgent matter regarding Cort. Because Jette was collaborating with Cort it becomes evident that this was Jette's trickery. When the Ra-Seru heroes travel to Conkram of the Past Jette is shown operating the prototype Mist Generator for the demonstration. The machine goes haywire and unleashes far too much Mist Elixer, but the emergency shut-off switch fails and the machine blows up, letting in an uncontrolled flow of Mist into Conkram. After the Mist is driven away Jette and Prince Cort are reprimanded by King Nebular and ordered to stay in the basement and repent for their actions. Cort is seeing wearing a Seru on his back at that point. It is unclear if the Seru was controlling him and the others or rather the incident awakened Cort's evil ambitions, but Jette and the rest of Conkram's cabinet are shown to be entirely loyal to Cort's plans and work together to deceive the King and Queen. When the Ra-Seru heroes enter Jette's Absolute Fortress and operate the controls for the floating panel leading to the top of the fortress Jette reveals himself and switches the controls back in their original position. He remembers their original encounter in Conkram of the Past and after reading their thoughts morphs into his Sim-Seru form. He demonstrates the abilities to teleport and clone himself, spouting his convictions of the Mist's divine qualities. After taunting the Ra-Seru heroes of his Sim-Seru's invincibility, which is more powerful than the evil Ra-Seru Rogue that the heroes previously defeated, he attacks them. Jette is defeated after a grueling battle with Vahn, Noa, and Gala. In typical fashion of the Mist's henchmen he taunts the trio and exclaims that he has read a bleak future for them all. With that, he explodes into countless shards. Abilities Jette's remark of his superiority to Rogue is not a mere boast as this is indeed the case. Aside from his ability to teleport he is also able to clone himself. While the clone is significantly weaker than his own self it provides a big distraction and can even make one of the Ra-Seru heroes waste a valuable and AP costly attack on the weaker clone. Jette can attack up to 15 times in a single turn and his agility and defense stats are quite high. His weapon of choice is a sickle that he uses to strike at his enemy and also use for a special attack called "Shadow Break" which hits all enemies for massive damage and provides no warning before its use.